


富士山下

by case_watermelon



Category: Nogizaka46
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 谁能仅凭爱令富士山私有。





	富士山下

桥本今天到商店的时候已经有些晚了，主妇们钟爱的限时优惠已经结束，物美价廉的平价菜也被抢购一空，她慢悠悠地晃到进口蔬菜的柜台翻看起品相极佳，价钱也比其他柜台高上几倍的新鲜蔬菜，十分有耐心地挑选起商品来。这些蔬果在被摆上货架之前早就经过了一轮又一轮的筛选，不论是品相味道还是新鲜度，全都差不上多少，老实说，桥本自己根本看不出来它们之间有什么区别，之所以挑得这样仔细又缓慢，不过是因为实在没有什么别的感兴趣的事情可以做罢了。  
她手上拿着一盒芝麻菜，脑海浮现出手机里那条告知自己今晚会迟回家的短信，不自觉地开始猜测那个人此刻正在干什么。桥本见过工作时候的西野，袖子挽起一点露出纤细的小臂，握着昂贵钢笔的手指修长纤细，手背上浮起淡淡的青筋。会带起细边框的眼睛，因为专注薄薄的嘴唇抿紧，看起来既冷淡又性感，完全没有平常闹着自己撒娇时候的模样。  
“西野太太，”陷入回忆的桥本不免被突然的呼唤吓了一跳，她一开始没有反应过来这个称呼叫的正是自己，但是面前老太太将两盒特价番茄塞进自己手中的举动打消了她的顾虑，“西野太太今天来得很迟呢，”老太太说话时带着过来人特有的那种絮叨，恨不得将几十年的人生智慧都融在三言两语中说给桥本听，“错过限时优惠了，还好我多抢了两盒，专门留给你……”  
桥本憋着笑，她柔润的腮帮子鼓鼓的，像一只活泼又娇俏的鸟儿，活在动画片里，天真可爱。桥本生活中常收到这样没有原因的善意，她不明所以，但总是很感激。  
“真是谢谢您了。”女人小声地道谢，美丽的脸上带着温柔的神情，接过番茄时特地微微地鞠了躬，腰压低了，显得真诚又尊敬，是老人家喜欢的那种类型。  
是什么样的男人能娶到这样子的姑娘啊？老太太笑眯眯地拍拍桥本的小臂，开始对传说中的“西野先生”越来越好奇。

出乎桥本意料的是，等她拎着采购好的食材回到家时，西野竟然先自己一步回到了家。“想要早点回来见你，不可以吗？”像撒娇一样小声说着，西野伸出手接过桥本手上的购物袋随手放在了玄关上，然后紧紧地抱住了妻子的腰，下颌搁在桥本的肩上，“我想奈奈未了。”  
不管是纤细的身材，软糯的声音又或是精致的面孔，无一不证明了“西野先生”是一名女性。桥本有些无奈地偏过头抿了抿嘴唇，她面对恋人坦诚表达的心意还是会有些害羞，但还是抬手摸了摸她的脑袋，哄小朋友一样地轻轻拍了拍，妥协般的轻声道：“我也想七濑了。”  
她们最初相识是在大学校园里，普通同学关系，见了面会打招呼，拘谨地微笑着点一点头，也就仅此而已。但毕业的酒会上西野却特地过来和桥本问好，端着一杯抿了一口的香槟，凝着桥本奈奈未得眼睛，眼睛里有火的光，非常认真地：“桥本同学，”她将杯子放下，“可以拥抱一下吗？”  
虽然笑着发出了略带疑惑的“咦”，拉长的尾音微微上扬，但桥本却并没有拒绝西野的拥抱。女孩子的胳膊非常纤细，轻轻的环住桥本的肩膀，掌心贴在她肩胛骨的位置上，潮湿又温暖，她不擅长应对突如其来的亲密，但一向细腻的心却敏感地捕捉到了西野身上笼罩的雾一样的哀愁。她柔润的下颌就搁在自己的肩头，温热的呼吸落在耳畔，真实而不可忽视，桥本有些无措地抬起手，温柔地拍了拍西野的肩膀，感觉同窗软软的身子靠在自己怀里，只有小小的一只。  
“还会有机会见面的……”  
分别是分所说的宽慰之语大多不可信任，事实上在毕业酒会之后大家都各奔东西，她也许多年没有见过西野七濑，直到二十五岁那年她因为上司不公平的对待而被公司辞退，的人生进入了糟糕的低谷期。  
说这句话的桥本奈奈未当时并没有想到，在若干年后她会在走投无路的时候阴差阳错的与西野七濑重逢，并且与昔日同窗发展成这样奇妙的关系。就算已经过去了三年，桥本奈奈未依然清楚的记得那天在咖啡店的会面，西野七濑深深地低下头，对着自己郑重地说请让我照顾你的时候，肩膀是如何地微微颤抖。  
“请让我照顾你吧，奈奈未，”她带着比爱恋更苦涩的心情对着桥本说道，“我从十六岁开始，一直都非常喜欢您……”  
老实说，桥本对学生时代的西野七濑并没有太多的印象，就算是记忆力极好的桥本在回忆过去的时候，也只能朦胧的记起从前的她是一个柔弱的爱哭鬼，除此之外实在没有更多的事情可供回忆，只有一件小事仍留在桥本的记忆里。那个时候，她们彼此间虽然很少说话，但奇妙的事两人却有着一个共同的好友。某一天在帮白石补习数学的时候，好友懒洋洋地趴在桌上对着桥本道：“奈奈未知道吗？因为隔壁班的男生对奈奈说了难听的话，娜娜可是生气了哦……”  
跟自己相似的昵称让桥本一时间没有反应过来，她困惑地眨着眼睛问了一声谁，随后想起了那个常跟在白石身边的娇小可爱的女孩子：“是西野同学啊。”  
“是呢是呢，”白石偏着头端详新做的美甲，用十分惊奇的语气说着，“那样的西野居然生气了，啊她意外是个很强势的人呢——在碰到跟奈奈有关事情的时候。”  
桥本奈奈未对生活中这样的事情并没有太多感触，很多时候，桥本都觉得自己没有真正的与哪一部分人为伍。即使她和她的朋友们同在一个池塘中，吐出的泡泡也不会连结。她不是刺球，事实上，桥本奈奈未在遵守纪律这方面做的比许多人都好得多，但是她却实实在在是集体中的独立存在，无法被同化也很难被感染。  
不管是爱意还是恶意都无法投印在桥本的身上，她单独是生活在某一个平行世界的孤独的人。但是那一天听说生气的西野因为自己而发怒，甚至掀翻了对方桌子差点打起来的时候，桥本却还是被轻轻的触动了，虽然被讨厌男生造谣的事情最后不了了之，但在事情发生的时候不管不顾维护着自己的西野，却已经在没有人察觉的情况下，悄悄地找到并击中了桥本世界入口的大门，留下了微不可见的网状裂缝。  
明明是个身材娇小，爱撒娇又好哭的女孩子，为什么会那样坚定地想要来保护自己呢？这个问题曾经使十六岁的桥本感到困扰，虽然那困扰像风一样轻轻掠过了，但过去的某一刻，她的水面确实因此泛起了层层的涟漪。  
当西野再一次出现在自己面前时，已经成长为了能够独当一面、经营好家族企业的成熟女性，可她在面对桥本的时候，却依然会露出从前那样柔软又惹人怜爱的一面。西野瘦弱的肩膀微微地颤抖着，对着自己长久爱慕着的人说出了那个问题的答案。轻柔的话语如同小锤精准地落在七年前所寻找到的入口大门上，击中了桥本的心灵。  
新的裂痕沿着过去所留下的缝隙裂开来，那个紧闭的入口大门被彻底打开，桥本没有办法不伸出手去轻轻抚在西野的肩膀。西野柔软的短发蹭在桥本的虎口处，桥本的手指划过她柔嫩的脸颊，女人白皙纤细的手在西野七濑的肩上轻轻地拍了拍又收回去，就好像过去某个瞬间曾经降临人世的神谕，在漫长人间里无法判断是真实还是臆测。  
但是西野抬起头时眼神却与桥本相遇了，在春日的阳光下，女人和煦的微笑从微微上扬的嘴角漾开，温柔的眼睛有些害羞地凝视着西野，目光中带着一种剔透而轻柔的东西，像清晨溪水边缓缓流动的白雾一样美丽。  
“那么——”神明大人微笑着开口，在撒下神谕的时候一同降临在信徒的面前，她对着西野说道，“请多多指教。”  
顺理成章她搬进西野的公寓，一开始清晨还会疏离的问好，然后一起吃过早饭，西式或者和式，在合并双手说出“我开动了”之前西野总是悄悄地看她，而桥本低垂着眼睛，假装自己从没有发现。桥本在餐桌前收拾东西的时候西野往往已经要出门，她把她送到门口，轻声细语地说着早点回家，半挽起来的长发带着蜜糖的棕色，恍惚间能闻到甜蜜的味道。  
穿着家居服的桥本温柔得像所有人的幻想，如同一个梦飘飘摇摇的落在西野掌心。她的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，终于还是忍不住伸出来对桥本展开怀抱，是征求的姿态。  
“我可以抱抱桥本同学吗？”  
那个时候连称呼都没有改过来，桥本同学西野同学，就好像小朋友过家家，有种奇妙的亲密和不真切。桥本发出点惊讶的声音，比起不赞同更像是害羞，笑起来脸颊有一点红，微微偏转过头躲开西野的目光，她张开双手，任由西野上前一步将自己拥住。  
像是下定了决心一样，西野七濑微微的偏头在桥本的颊上轻轻吻过，连呼吸都是克制的，桥本笑出声来，对着自己的同居人小声说了早点回来。  
最开始也不过是这样，说照顾也就真的是照顾，连亲吻拥抱都很少。真正的改变发生在某一次西野喝醉之后，她醉醺醺的被同事送回家，躺在沙发上眯蒙着眼睛看桥本忙里忙外为自己倒水找药的时候，外壳之下那个真实的自己如同夜晚的鬼怪一样，在月光下从水底浮起来。她抬手握住正用毛巾帮自己擦拭脸颊的桥本，女人的手腕很细，脆弱得让她不敢用力，纤弱而白皙的手月光一样从西野的掌滑划过，先是窄窄的手腕，然后是纤美的小臂，她握着桥本的胳膊，捉住了那个故事里临世的神。  
“怎么了，很难受吗？”桥本温柔的说道，因为害怕酒醉的人理解不了，语速很慢，一字一顿的，半点压迫感没有，她用另一只手抚上西野光洁的额头，手指理过西野凌乱的额发，轻声问着，“很难受吗，七濑？”  
她借着酒意释放了真正的自己，但桥本奈奈未更加过分，她无时无刻不在恃美行凶。把人压在身下亲的时候西野七濑几乎是带着恨的，她昏昏沉沉地向着虚空中的神告解着。不是我的错。她想着，细密的吻落在桥本的颈间耳后。不是我的错，这世上本没有人能不爱她。西野的舌尖划过桥本那双精致的锁骨，在女人柔腻的皮肤上留下细细的水痕，先是锁骨，然后是胸口，暧昧的吻给柔软的乳首染上迷人的艳色。她在她的吻中化成了蜜糖般的甜蜜粘稠，迷乱又克制地咬着自己的手背，含着水露的眼睛凝着她，喘息着，颤抖着，然后伸出手去揽西野的脖子，掌心贴着西野后颈的皮肤，清凉的手指划过她的颈侧。  
“不要哭啊，七濑，”桥本很艰难地说着，脸上有纯洁的痛苦和荒唐的温柔，“为什么要哭呢，娜娜。”  
西野泪水落下的时候，桥本也将她的手指打湿。喜欢和爱都哽咽在了喉头，西野七濑一遍一遍地亲吻着桥本的脸颊与她泛红的眼角，湿润的内里将她绞紧，温暖的黏膜被入侵者一次一次地扩开，情欲丝丝缕缕地渗进每一个分子，随着一次次的呼吸将她们的身心都染遍。桥本接受着她，修长的腿缠在西野的腰侧，柔润的膝盖微微发红。她整个人都被染上了一层色气的红色，不管是带着湿意的眼角还是被西野亲到微微发肿的嘴唇，都往外散发着一种糜烂的甜美，西野将自己一次一次地送进桥本的深处，感觉女人的身子微微蜷起来，像抗拒一样地想要逃开。但呻吟是诚实的，迎合也那样真切，扑哧扑哧的水声，绞紧的力度，火烫的身体跟挺立的乳尖，爱欲是世上最难隐藏的谎言。  
再往后也就放得开了，床上也好还是别的什么地方，西野自诩不是一等一的正经人，有时候也带着桥本一起疯。奈奈未拿她没办法，偶尔西野七濑欢天喜地地对着有人炫耀，斩钉截铁的说着：她爱我。  
这时已经改了称呼对方的方式了，早上出门的时候一点会听到一路顺风，而晚上回家便有热乎乎的饭菜和欢迎回来。西野不上班的时候她便陪桥本出去走走，在图书馆或者画展上消磨掉半天，吃一顿精致而漫长的晚餐，最后回到家再开始属于西野的盛宴。也有懒怠出门的时候，窝在沙发上看完一整部慢节奏的电影，她在桥本的肩头睡过去，醒过来已是晚上，在昏暗的客厅里借着荧幕的微光，看见桥本的侧脸线条柔润好看。女人的手轻轻握着她的，西野的心微微地颤动了，慢慢的将桥本的手紧握。  
这样之后干的也就更过分，从后面进去的，桥本身下垫了抱枕，跪趴在沙发上，腰塌下去，随着身后的撞击一遍又一遍的颤抖。西野去摸她很细的腰，然后顺着她脊椎的弧度渐渐往上走，桥本在她的手下发颤，而她的指尖溜过桥本背后连绵的青山。有荆棘藏在她柔润的皮肤之下，如同龙甲，西野俯下身亲吻桥本漂亮的肩胛，龙的翅膀在她的嘴唇下颤抖着，并非无法逃脱，却甘心选择了留下。  
她恍恍惚惚，只觉得爱她。  
一时一刻都分不开，上班的时候也会逮着空给家里打电话，一开始总是很正常的，奈奈未好吗？中午吃了什么？有想我吗？后来就变了味，涎着脸撒娇说奈奈未，你把床头的东西拿出来。  
没人敢管西野总裁在办公室里干些什么，隔音效果很好，即使有好事的人想要偷听也听不出半点。西野七濑有恃无恐，隔着电波对着妻子指手画脚。今天穿了什么，还是那件睡衣吗？扣子解掉好不好，我喜欢奈奈未穿哪个颜色的内衣呢，先不要脱了，可以揉一揉自己吗，隔着衣服就好。要温柔一点哦，我对奈奈未总是很温柔。  
她说着连语气都变得不同，女人的声音经过电子设备的处理依然动听，低低的喘息传进西野七濑的耳朵，几乎是立刻就感到了口干舌燥，电话那一头的桥本小声地叫着娜娜，急促的呼吸着，呜咽着问道，真的要放进去吗？  
没关系的，西野哄骗着她，上次不是也做了吗？我跟奈奈未在餐桌上，那个时候也用了。  
可是，桥本喘息着，背景音里有玩具开关被打开后发出的那种呜呜地震动声。西野七濑猜测着桥本或许是换了一个姿势躺着，然后一点一点将跳蛋往肚子里送。跳蛋的尺寸有点超过，上一次在餐桌上做的时候桥本也说了不喜欢，然而不喜欢归不喜欢，却还是很乖地抱着腿努力放松，让西野一点一点地送进去了。最后也很舒服，夹着腿哭出声来，然而根本没办法摆脱完全被她身体容纳的坏东西，还被西野把住了腿，看见了腿间软肉因为震动而颤抖，被水液打湿得一片狼藉的样子。  
她正胡思乱想着，就呜呜的震动声突然小下去了，西野下意识地咽了咽口水，连她的下颚线都紧紧地绷住：她知道那是桥本将它完全吞进去的象征，甚至能够想象出来这一刻桥本发丝凌乱的模样，和她脸上痛苦又愉悦的神色。  
震动声小下去，可桥本的呻吟却清晰了不少，她咬着自己的手指，呜呜咽咽，非常委屈，因为肚子里作乱的小东西而蜷成一团，下意识地隔着内衣揉着自己的乳首，涣散的目光盯着屏幕上冷冰冰的备注，含糊着说着：“不是呢……”  
西野没有反应过来，她重复着问了一句不是什么，就听见电话那边桥本细细的声音传过来：“不是七濑呢……”  
在桥本奈奈未捂着嘴努力不让自己哭出来的时候，西野总裁已经在了翘班回家的路上，蓝牙耳机里可爱的妻子抽噎着，将西野的心也揉成很小一坨，她心疼地问着奈奈未，说很难受吗？桥本在翻腾的情欲中连思考都是迟缓的，半晌才在一波小小的高潮后找回了些许的清明。脑子慢吞吞的转起来，桥本奈奈未下意识地舔了舔被口涎打湿的嘴角，只觉得酸软舒适的感觉在全身游走。  
“没有难受，”桥本低声道，她握着手机，听见房门被急匆匆赶回家的西野打开，“我只是想你了。”


End file.
